The True Power of the Force
by WhiteRoyal
Summary: Sith Lords have always talked out The true power of the Force, but only one knew what it really was. Guilt is able to revive this antihero, and before the day is done, Jaden Korr will be stuck in the middle of it all.
1. Are you ready for another mission?

"The True Power of the Force"

_Chapter 1: _Are you ready for another mission?

"Ok Kyle, I made it. Crank the speed up, will you?"

Jedi knight Jaden Korr stood at edge of two walls, analyzing his next move. His speed was getting worse lately, and with a promotion as close as it was, that was not something he could let slide. Luke had a way of working you as hard as he could as a reward for working. It made no sense to Jaden, or anyone else who went through it. Never the less, if this next mission required momentum, Jaden would have to be prepared to match it. He would not fail like last time. Jaden flinched as he thought about it.

The mission was simple. Some Rodian pirates were raiding some of the New Republic's freighters for parts and weapons. Sense the New Republic was just recently formed; these things were in short supply. They called up the Jedi, and sent 3 knights to investigate, including Jaden. All they had to do was find them, and arrest them. Simple. The pirates were tracked to Mustafar, where they had a base bellow the lava. After a duel with the guards, the Jedi were able to confront the leader, and round up as many pirates as they could. The rest of them fled into space, only to be met with the very ships they stole from. As they were preparing them for their trip, a pirate broke from the crowd and made a mad dash toward the shield generator that was stopping the fort from melting. Jaden tried to give chase, but he was so worn out from the duel with the guards, that he was unable to use the force to assist him. The Rodian ran over and smashed the console with his fist, breaking it. As Jaden closed in, he pulled out his purple saber, igniting it. The Rodian reached his hands in, and Jaden noticed he was trying to find a wire.

Jaden made a mistake. He had swung too early. He slashed at air, and in those two seconds that were lost from his mistake, the pirate found the wire and pulled hard. It snapped, sending electricity everywhere, frying him. Jaden was able to deflect what was flying at him, but could not stop the meltdown (no pun intended). He and the other three knights were able to escape the base, but the pirates along with all the tech they stole were melted away into the rivers or magma.

That was the only mission he ever failed, and he swore it would be his last. This practice section would be more then help. The plan was to run through an opening and shutting door, hit a small tree on its side, only enough to mark it, and then run back through another door, scraping another tree. This would go back and forth until either he messed up or ran out of energy.

"Ok Jaden. I'm cranking it up to level nine. Think you can handle it?" Kyle Katarn said with a smirk.

"As luck would have it, I can."

Several hours of training later, Luke Skywalker walked into the training grounds with a worried/happy look on his face.

"Excuse me Jaden, but may I interrupt?"

Jaden stopped by the entrance mid run. He gave a quick bow.

"Of course master Skywalker. What do you need?"

"I was just wondering if you were ready for another mission."

Jaden looked back at the training grounds. The two trees were cut over and over again everywhere on their trunks, but not a single slash was weakening the trees stance. It stood perfectly still when Jaden pushed on it.

Jaden smiled. "As luck would have it, I am."

"Good," said Luke, "but I'm giving you something your not quite used to for this mission."

Kyle jumped down off the ancient catwalks.

"What might that be Luke?"

He looked Kyle straight in the eyes.

"I'm giving him an apprentice."


	2. Nina Lowey

There are a few things I would like to clear up about the first chapter before I continue in the story. First of all the Rodians in the flashback type thing had viro-blades, so that's why I said a duel, and secondly the Jaden in this story has dirty blonde hair head set 1, a tan robe with white trimmings torso set 2, and black pants legs set 1. From now on I will try and give a better description of characters as they appear. He also has a higher, lighter voice then the one in the game. Ok now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Nina Lowey

"AN APPRENTICE!?" They both screamed at once. Luke was so taken back that he almost reached his lightsaber.

"Yes, an apprentice. Jaden, you have gone a long way from being an initiate at our academy. I think you are ready to pass the torch to another." Luke announced this with such pleasure that you would think he was honoring himself. A long silence followed until Kyle broke it.

"Well…..congrats Jaden. You are a great Jedi Knight. A look of pure shyness passed through Jaden's face. This was not the kind of promotion he had been expecting. He was honored none the less.

"Who is it?" That was all he could think to say. The worried face fell came back in Luke's eyes.

"Her name is Nina Lowey. She is a human from the planet Talus, in the Corellian sector. She is in the sparing section right now, if you would like to see." Jaden nodded.

When they got to the sparing section, Luke flipped onto the catwalks, the other two doing the same. He went up to a control panel and pressed a few codes into the screen. Looking down Jaden saw the girl. She was about 16 years old with long angle blond hair. She wore a gold battle dress twi'lek torso 2, and had a pair of light blue pants human legs 3. Her eyes were light blue, like his own. She looked up and spotted him, smiled and waved. Jaden did the same.

"Are you ready Nina?" announced Luke.

"Yes sir master Skywalker!" Her voice was feminine and childish, but a commanding voice could also be made out.

"I'm setting it to Level Five: No Force." Droids suddenly started spewing out of the walls around her, all armed with lightsabers. Nina pulled out a small band from her pocket and tied her hair back into a ponytail. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them again. With one large jerk she threw her saber across the field onto a small patch of grass. She put her arms at an 80 degree on each side of her, and then slammed them back in front of her, using the force to line up her droid enemies. She recalled her saber, igniting in mid-air. It was a consul style hilt with a blue beam as the blade. It sliced through the droids in a mater of seconds.

"I don't think there will be much I will need to train her on," Jaden said.

* * *

Ok sorry for shortness. Wanted to put in another chapter before the end of the day. Reveiw please. 


	3. And you are?

* * *

Chapter 3 "And you are?"

Having just chopped up a good piece of the academy's money, and succeeding in dropping the jaws of two of the three other people in the courtyard, Nina Lowey did an amazing force jump to the catwalk above. She dropped her saber into her pants pocket instead of her belt, and walked straight toward Kyle, with a sadistically killer look in her eyes.

"Master Skywalker, is this man my new master?" The question gave Kyle an awkward grin, and Jaden an irritating tick.

"Sorry little missy, I've already had my apprentices. Maybe next time." Nina's face turned grim as he spoke.

"I'm no 'missy.' I'm thirteen years old and I'll have you remember such things in the future."

"Well, if we're going to start remembering things now, perhaps you will recall that it is polite to ask someone's name before you questioning them, but I'll overlook it. Let's start over. Hello, my name is Kyle Katarn, and you would by Nina, correct?" In seconds Nina's face turned pale, and her body stiffened, and it almost goes without saying that Luke and Jaden were starting to enjoy the show.

"M-m-m-Master Katarn! Forgive me! I meant no disrespect; I just didn't get an aura of class amongst……." She stood quiet, still in a bow.

"Now you're insulting my good looks? Honestly, how could you mess up that badly? We might have to make you repeat a few courses in behavior before you get a master."

"No, please Master Katarn, anything but that! Forgive me, I spoke out of turn, but please don't keep me here any longer!" Kyle sighed.

"She seems like a hot one Jaden, looks like you're going to have your hands full." Jaden chuckled and took a few steps forward from the railing he had been leaning on.

"She can't be any worse than me or Rosh, can she?" Nina turned her head, still in a bow, and saw the young man, standing above her, grinning. She blushed a light pink.

"Masters, is this man my new master?" Luke mentally rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps you should wait until we announce it, that way you don't have to keep asking. To answer though, yes. This is Jaden Korr, Jedi Master." In unison, both the master and the apprentice looked at looked in disbelief.

"Me/Him, a Jedi Master?!"

* * *

Sorry for the not updating guys, I just felt that no one was reading and I didn't really feel like writing, so if you read, leave a review, even if it's "Nice story dude," so I know I have an audience.


End file.
